The Darkness Inside
by TheMenace3117
Summary: Sonic is forced into a televised fight club as his next step to freedom from Rogue County. after his races are broadcast on the news, Sonic's friends go on the road to get him and bring him home. but along the way, Sonic shows a new, Darker side of him no one has seen. A side he has kept boiling up inside.
1. Chapter 1

"Our top story, Mobius' former Hero Sonic the Hedgehog has been reported to be making a new home in the city of Rogue County…"

That's all Amy needed to hear. The Pink Hedgehog dropped her coffee mug and bolted to the Television in her living room. Eyes Glued to the screen.

"…after a confrontation with the Rebel Group The Babylon Rogues, Sonic took part in Illegal Street races with high amounts of money being bet. We have an exclusive video of the final Race that we will now air"

Amy followed Sonics image as he ran circles around the screen. She couldn't believe what was being broadcast. Her reaction was to call everyone she knew and tell them to watch the news.

…"this video was shot only one month ago, and it is believed Sonic is still residing in the big city. That's all on this story, we will keep you posted and update when more surfaces.."

Amy quickly switched off the T.V and laid back on the couch. As she sat in silence, the sound of heavy metal music grew louder. Manic entered the house, kicked off his shoes and stood in the doorway.

"What's to eat, Ames?" Manic pulls out his cell phone, turns off his loud music and looks at the screen. "why are you calling me?"

"Because Your brother's on the news, didn't you see it, or even hear of it? Everyone knows!" Amy responds

"That's not news. It's just somebody seeing him run through" the Spiky haired hedgehog walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge.

"You don't even care that for the first time in a year, we know where your brother is?" Amy follows him into the kitchen

"Not really" the words muffled from a carton of milk Manic is chugging, then puts it down

"Wow, you're a great brother.." Amy says in a disappointed tone as she walks back into the living room.

"Do you think he cares about what we're doing at this very moment? He might, but not enough to make him come back, Amy" Manic calls from the hallway.

The house goes quiet for a few minutes, then Manic starts the conversation again. He sighs then takes a seat next to Amy.

"Listen, I care about my brother, I do, but I think we both know he's not coming back anytime soon. all we can do is move on"

Amy looks up The Green Hedgehog.

"We can go get him"

The two stare at each other, then Manic looks at the floor.

"What's the point in that? We don't know if he'll just walk away from us…"

"We don't know if he'll come back. Come on, it's worth a try"

Again, Manic turns away and tries not to think about this particular subject, but he knows Amy is right, it's worth going for.

"Fine, but we gotta bring Tails and Knuckles, they're his close friends. And I think he'll listen to them a lot more than me or you" Manic answers, a big grin comes to Amy's face

"Okay, sounds great, lets do it"

Amy quickly hugs Manic and takes off out the door and on her way to Tails' House. Manic hears his phone vibrate. It's Amy again,

'You have to get Knuckles, your idea' the text reads. "Damnit, I knew she was gonna pull this…alright, whatever…I got this" Manic stands up, out of his house and makes his way to Angel Island.

**Sonic**

I woke up in this tiny, dirty shack looking apartment that I was given as a Safe House for my Stay here in lovely Rogue County. I looked out the blinds hanging in a small window, I was close to a park. Finally I left the building and went straight to the familiar Blood House to speak with the man in charge. Everyone on the street saw me and gave me looks of respect, something that wasn't present last month. Only until I beat the toughest Guns in this city and the next. I looked into the eyes of everyone I walked past, each showing the same look. I thought it was stupid. Stupid how they could all feel the same about just one. Someone like me. I felt empowered, like I could take down everyone, which made me smile for a brief moment, then I was back to that blank look I've had since I left.

I waved at the Mobians and entered the Club. That Death metal band that seemed like they never left the club were still playing their loud music. Everyone was headbanging, it looked stupid to me, it reminded me of sheep running together. I passed everyone and went straight to the back. Up the stairs I went, past the big bad Static Security Drones and into the Office of the Boss. Roman. Victor.

"Well, if it isn't our money maker, Sonic the Hedgehog. Welcome" The Eagle spits out as I enter. I don't answer, just jump on his desk, sit and look in his eyes, then I decide to answer.

"Just tell me what you got cookin' for me. come on, lets hear it" I say. Roman laughs and takes a sip of whatever is in his cup. He points downstairs toward the club and I don't get what he wants me to see. He explains

"I have an area that was made especially for one reason…" I raise an eyebrow

"and that would be?" I say back.

"A fight pit. Like the gladiators would duke it out in, but this is far better than any Arena. That's where your next stage will take place"

This interests me, in fact this is the best thing I've heard since I've been here. A place to take out my anger. I don't show I'm happy about this, I keep on that blank stare and nod in agreement.

"Now that you know, I want to add this: it's a tournament that will be televised for all of Mobius to see. And it starts next week. Take this time to prepare for it, hit the gym, go for a run, do whatever you need to get ready. Also, keep in mind one of your old friends will be present as well. Give him a welcome to Rogue County when he arrives. You may leave, now"

This "Old Friend" sticks to me, I want to know who the Eagle means, but I can't obsess over it. I'll be ready for who and whatever comes my way.


	2. Chapter 2

_I've got one week to get ready for this "Fight Club" Roman put me in. If he thinks I'm afraid to get punched out here and there, he's wrong. In one week, I'll show all of Mobius what a rabid Animal is. _

Manic meets up with Amy down the street from their house and wonders where Tails is.

"Did he say no?" Manic says, turning off his music again.

"He's coming, he's just got to do a couple things in that dusty old garage of his. He said he'll come to our place later" Amy sits on a park bench "I'm guessing he said no"

"His exact words were "No, get lost" So I left. I wanted to hit him but, what can you do…" Manic answers, also taking a seat. The two sit back and watch birds fly around the park and small playground. It's quiet for a few minutes, then Manic stands up.

"well, we should probably get back and start packing up"

"Yeah. It's getting kinda late. I'll meet you there, I'm gonna ask Vanilla to borrow her car" Amy starts walking the opposite way from Manic as he pulls out his headphones and walks the other.

I walk slowly to my safe house when all of a sudden a mysterious, tall Grey Echidna comes up to me and asks if I'm HIM. Sonic the hedgehog. I look up and say yeah, that's me. He asks me if I'm used to fighting. I've been fighting for all of my life I tell him, so yes, I am. He chuckles like it were a damn joke and turns away for a second. At this moment I feel the need to clock him for laughing but he looks back at me. He tells me he's the same way, and that me and him are a lot alike. I have no clue what he means, then he tells me he hopes to meet me again, under "different circumstances" and walks away. Somehow I feel the same way, kind of like I know what he means, but I hope I get to take him on next time. In a way, this sounds like he wants to fight me, well we'll see what happens. I turn and walk back to my small safe house so I can get ready for next week.

"It's all over the news" A small, Rabbit says to Roman Victor as the Eagle pours another glass of wine.

"And that means more publicity, does it not?" Roman sits in his large office chair and looks at the Rabbit.

"Yes, but won't his friends come looking for him? they know where he is now…"

"They might, or they might just say The hell with him, he left us, why should we even bother? See what I mean, Collin?" The Rabbit nods. "Good…but in any case they do come, well don't you worry. I'm not about to let **The** Sonic the hedgehog go. Call up the Rogues, tell them to send some of the crew to Knox Freeway, and they patrol the boarders around Rogue and Starlight County" Collin nods and leaves right away while Roman turns around in his chair and looks out a large window.

"No ones stopping the show. Not even your friends, Mr. Hedgehog"

Tails meets Manic out front of the green hedgehog's house and they wait inside for Amy to come by. After a short 10 minute wait, She shows up with a Shiny Red car, the travel car. Amy gets out, leaving the engine on and goes inside the house.

"Wait in the car, I'm just going to pack my stuff" Amy walks by Manic and upstairs. Tails is the first one in the car, Manic follows and jumps in the drivers seat. 5 minutes later, Amy comes out with two big suitcases and walks towards the car.

"Pop the trunk!" She yells. Manic looks around the dashboard for the button, then Tails pushes a brown button underneath the steering wheel. Amy tosses her stuff in the trunk, close it and walks to the drivers side door.

"Sorry, Amy. I'm driving for this one" Manic says, putting on his set belt.

"Do you even know they way outta town?" Amy Replies

"Sure I do, it's….left?"

"Get out"

"Okay" Manic unbuckles his belt and jumps over the seats to the back, kicking Tails in the face.

"Ow! Damnit Manic!" Tails says, pushing him off his lap.

"My bad. Lets go, Amy"

The three make their way to a gas station, Manic gets out and fills the tank for the long trip. Amy goes into the small gas station store to pay for the gas and pick up some snacks and walks back to the car. The car starts and the three head out of town, Manic lookd back at the city through the back window. Tails pulls out his iPod and reads a map.

"So, looks like we're in for a long drive. It says we're about 2400 miles from that town, Rogue… Rogue County? Weird name. so that's roughly a 3 or 4 day drive" Manic digs in the bag of snacks Amy bought and pulls out a chocolate bar. "Yeah?" Manic says with his mouth full.

"And also we're going to have a cold night, Weather network says it's going to Shower for about 5 days"

"Lovely…"Amy says in a sarcastic tone.

With the three cramped up in one car for 3 days, their tensions are getting high, Amy's the highest. She's already tired of Manic's annoying attitude and him eating most of the snacks by himself. This trip wasn't going to be a good one.

"Tails, did he piss you off this much when you guys went to Silver valley?" Amy looks into the front mirror and looks at Tails.

"Well….yes. but more when we got their. I ended up fighting him in a park, and I won"

"Hey, no fair, you can fly" Manic jumps in

"Your point?" Tails replied, turning to face him

"Whatever, call that a win if you want"

"I will"

As sun set the three finally made it to the main highway, "Knox Freeway" and down the long road. They know it's going to be a long drive, but what they don't know is what's coming their way.


	3. Chapter 3

5:00 am. First day of training. I get up, have a hot shower, make some eggs and toast, then I'm off. I look around the streets and see No one's awake. This doesn't surprise me. I walk to the edge of town, yet another chance to make a run for it, but this "Tournament" is something I want to do. I jog down a long street, cut through whatever traffic is present and back onto a main road. soon, I see my speed and stamina are back, then I realize I'm on the other side of town already. I jog back and stop at a local gym. I never thought I'd be in a gym, working out. I bet This is what Knuckles does all the time.

I lift heavy dumbbells and do 50 pushups. After only 5 minutes of that, I'm drained of energy so I leave. Around 7 I go back to the safe house and watch this small T.V. a Cop show is the only thing worth watching. I see the police on Earth take down a big guy, but then he gets free and starts swinging. That's exactly what I would do. I imagine doing this to everyone in that damn tournament. Another thing I never thought would happen: I leave everyone I know and become this… I'm not even sure what I am anymore except for alive. Things happen, though. They happen for a reason. I'm not sure what that reason is, but I don't care enough to find out.

"You sure they're coming this way?" A voice says

"Where else would they be coming from, the sky?" another voice calls back.

The two make their way on motor cycles down the highway, looking out for Amy, Manic and Tails. At an off ramp, the two ride up a dirt hill, stop and take off their helmets. The first rider is Lightning Lynx, a loyal companion of Scourge. The second is his partner for most schemes, Flying frog. Both wore brown coats with red and black arm and head bands, a symbol of the Destructix. This group made their name known throughout south-west Mobius by taking control over most cities in that area, and taking out whoever got in their way.

Lynx jumped off his bike and pulled a walkie-talkie from his coat pocket.

"No sign of them yet, boss" Lynx said. A loud static noise came from the other end, then a voice.

"Stay where you are and wait. Go to Silver Valley if you need to, but don't let them get by" the voice said back

"Yes, sir" Lynx put away the walkie-talkie and jumped on his bike.

"So, are they coming?" Flying Frog asked

"Should be here in 7 hours, we're pretty close to Station Square. In fact, we're the farthest away from Rogue County and down this highway. If only it weren't so damn rainy out" Lynx answered. He opened a large brown bag and pulled out a metal box. He opened it, took out a tri-pod stand and a small camera. Lynx unfolded the legs and set up the tri-pod and put the camera on top.

"The hell are you doing?" Flying frog asked

"Putting up this camera so it shows when these kids get here, I've got a live feed coming from the camera going to my phone. I'm not waiting out here all day in this, are you?" Lynx pushed the start button on the camera and then turned on his motor cycle. Flying frog did the same, and the two rode off to Silver Valley, leaving their camera to watch the road.

As the rain continued to pour, Amy stopped at another gas station on the side of the highway. She hadn't slept all night, so she got out and gave the keys to Tails.

"Hey, I'm older than him, I should be able to drive, Ames" Manic argued

"Can you fly planes? No, I didn't think so. I trust him with this car more than i trust you, plus you don't even know the way there" Amy answered, getting out of the driver's seat and into the back. "Now do me a favor and get in the front, I want to sleep back here" Manic got out and hopped in the passenger side seat beside Tails.

"Okay, so how long before we get to the next city?" Manic asked, putting on his seat belt

"A couple more hours. I'd say 4, if I can find that shortcut" Tails answered, starting up the car.

"And if you can't find it?" Manic looked at Tails

"6 to 8 hours"

"Jesus…you better find that shortcut. I wanna get outta this car and into a hotel as quick as possible"

"Do you think we have money to rent a hotel room? Cause we don't, Manic"

"Sure we don't, buddy. Sure"

the three made their way down the slick, wet road all day, then Tails saw a small one lane road that goes around a very small town. He took this road instead of the long road that loops to the other side of this small city. Around 4 pm. Manic checked the map and saw they were now one quarter of the way to Rogue County. Tails stopped the car because Manic had to puke. The Green hedgehog jumped out of the car and ran to a bush, getting rained on. After he stopped puking, Manic noticed a small red light flashing on top of a dirt hill. Manic got to his feet and walked back to the car and they were off again.

"Shit!" Lynx said loudly, dropping his coffee on the ground

"What?" Flying frog asked, startled by the out burst.

"Those damn kids passed already! Look, one of them even came out and showed his face! We gotta go!" The two ran out of a coffee shop and onto their motor cycles. The raced to get to the highway, but by then the three were gone, far away from where they were spotted. Lynx reluctantly pulled out his walkie-talkie and called in.

"Boss, they uh, they passed us"

"Then go get them, idiot!"

Lynx tossed his walkie-talkie in his bag and the two rode off on the hunt. About a mile down the road, Lynx spotted the Red car and they closed in.

"Hey Tails, those bikers are getting kinda close to us" Manic said, looking in his rear view mirror.

"I think there trying to pass, I'll slow down" Tails stepped on the brake, slowing the car down, then they heard the shot.

"Whoa, that guys shooting at us!" Manic yelled, waking Amy up "Hurry this thing up, dude!"

"I'm trying! Hold on!" Tails hit the gas hard and the car went down the road 120 miles an hour.

Manic looked out his window and a bullet flew just beside his face, hitting and taking off his rear view mirror.

"Keep your head in here!" Amy yelled

"What are we gonna do?! Man, we're dead!" Manic called out.

More and more bullets flew at the car as the bikers chased the three. It was only a matter of time before the car gives up.


	4. Chapter 4

The chase continued down the highway, and bullets were hitting more than just the Red car. Other drivers on the highway were in the cross fire as Lynx and Flying frog shot at the gang. Tails looked down and saw an ash tray with old cigarette ashes, then He had a plan.

"Manic, grab that ash tray and toss it out the window" Tails said, swerving to avoid other cars.

"Okay!" Manic quickly picked up the ash tray and rolled down his window.

"On my mark" Tails said, Manic held up the ash tray.

One bullet hit the left rear tire which caused the car to swerve out of control. Manic accidentally let go of the ash tray and all the ash hit Tails in the face, blinding him. Manic flipped off a switch beside the steering wheel that turned off the headlights. Tails yelled in pain and the car flew off the road and down into a grassy ditch.

Behind them, Lynx lost where the car was so he pulled out a flashlight to find it. No sign. He got off his bike and walked around looking but all he saw was rain and fog.

Manic covered Tails mouth so they couldn't hear him while he and Amy stayed quiet. The flashlight quickly shined on the windshield, but then moved again. Manic heard Lynx call into his walkie-talkie "They're dead" Lynx and Flying frog then rode away and the three sat in silence. After a half hour, Tails came out of the drivers seat and into the rain, trying to wash the ash out of his eyes.

"Jesus, I sleep for an hour and you two almost get us killed?" Amy said, laying down again.

"No! those guys were sent to kill us! Didn't you hear that guy radio in to someone else?" Manic said

"Seriously?" Amy asked

"I'm not even kidding you, that guy said They're dead, meaning us! And he does a crappy job killing people"

"I know who it is. It's the guys in that city Sonic's in, they're trying to stop us from getting him, I know it is" Amy gets out of her seat and stands outside. Tails rubs his eyes a couple times then gets back in the drivers seat.

"When I said throw the ash tray, I clearly didn't mean at **me**" Tails said

"It wasn't my fault! The tired got shot, we started going all over the place and it slipped-"

"Wait, what? The tired got shot?" Tails jumped out of his seat and outside. He checked the rear tires and saw it. The left tire was almost gone, and the bullet was still lodged in the rubber. Tails pulled it out and looked at the bullet.

"We've got to push it out of the ditch and back onto the road" Tails said

"Okay, boys. Go ahead, I'll steer it" Amy said, jumping in the drivers seat.

Manic and Tails got behind the car and pushed the back end as hard as they could while Amy stepped on the gas. It took 5 minutes, then the car was back on the road. Tails and Manic jumped in and they were off again.

"Hey Ames, Can we stop in the next town and hit a hotel? I can't sleep in this damn car" Manic said

"Sure. I can't sleep in it either. But we all have to pitch in for a room" Amy looked out for a sign to the next city. It was Casinopolis.

"No way, Amy, are you seeing this?" Manic asked

"Your damn right I see it. I know what I'm doing tonight" Amy speeded up and they entered the city. Everywhere they looked, all that was seen were lights and Casinos. Even if it was rainy out, this was way better than anything Station Square had to offer. Amy parked at a hotel and got her bags, Tails and Manic joined her at the front desk and they got the key to their room.

"This place is huge! We should've come here instead of Silver valley" Manic said.

"Well, I'm going out to any of these casinos, you guys coming?" Amy asked

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here" Tails answered

"More fun for us. See you round, Tails" Manic called as he and Amy raced out the door.

Tails sat on his bed thinking of what to do, then pulled out his laptop and started a video chat with Cosmo.

"So where are the body's?" Jet asked, looking Lynx in the eye

"Well, I'm pretty sure-"

Jet grabs Lynx by the coat and pushes him against a wall in the room they're in.

"You didn't kill them. Not even close to it. You let them get passed you two idiots. If Roman hears about this it's **all** our heads"

"Jet, we've got two of them on camera" Wave says. Jet loosens up and looks at her

"Where?"

"Casinopolis"

Jet grins, and looks at Lynx.

"You have one chance to fix this. Take Drago and Nack. **Don't** let us down"

As the group of criminals walked out of the building, they stopped and waited for HIM to go past. Sonic shoulder bumped through the entire group until he reached Jet and Wave.

"What do you want?" Jet asked

"A sparring partner" Sonic leaned on a chain link fence and waited for an answer.

"Hey guys!" Jet called out "Hmm, you want a fight so bad, I've got a good one for ya"

"Lets hear it"

The four criminals came back and surrounded Sonic.

"If you guys can take down Blue Boy, I'll go to Casinopolis myself" Jet smiled and backed off.

Before anyone made a move Sonic was on the attack. He kicked away Drago, elbowed the Flying Frog and pushed back Lynx and Nack. As Drago came back, Sonic head kicked him, allowing Lynx to grab him. Sonic fought off Lynx and hit Nack with a hard left hand. One more kick to the heads of both Lynx and Drago and the four were all down. Sonic breathed heavily, then walked away, saying "Good fight, boys" then he was gone.

"Alright, get up. we don't got all night. Come on, quit your crying and go" Jet said as the criminals slowly got back up. Jet looked towards were Sonic left and said to himself "We'll see how tough you are in a few days, hedgehog"

_Since I'm stuck doing this tournament, might as well have some fun punching out the muscle in this city_.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy and Manic get inside a packed casino and decide to split up. Manic takes the black jack tables while Amy jumps on the Slot machines. It doesn't take long for Manic to start piling up the casino chips for how much he's winning. Amy isn't having the same luck, as she jumps off almost every machine.

After only 20 minutes of being at this one table, Manic has earned over 20 000 dollars. Only him and two other Mobians are left at the table. Manic rolls the dice and gets another 7, doubling his money and taking more and more of the other two's. The crowd is amazed, gathering and pointing at Manic, then the other two Mobians leave the table.

"Haha! Easy Money!" Manic says, picking up his chips. The crowd starts to clear out as 4 big Mobians come Manic's way. The green hedgehog is too busy counting his money to notice them, then Nack taps Manic on the shoulder.

"Wait a minute, bro, counting money" Manic replies

"Oh yeah? You're about to be seeing stars in a second" Nack says.

The Weasel turns Manic around and goes for a punch but The hedgehog ducks his fist. Manic flips the table on Nack, but is kicked into another table by Drago. Manic is grabbed by Lynx, but tries to fight him off.

"How bout some help here, Amy?" Manic takes a knee to the gut but continues to fight.

"Just a second, I'm actually winning" Amy replies, staring at her screen.

Manic breaks free from Lynx and hops over another table. Drago runs at him so Manic side steps over to the side, making Drago hit a slot machine. Manic picks up a glass cup and breaks it over the head of Lynx.

"Anytime would be great" Manic calls over to Amy

"I said just a sec!"

"Can you even see what's going-"

Manic gets tackled to the ground by The flying frog and Nack helps keep him down. Drago slowly gets up after knocking over a machine and Lynx is knocked out. By now the whole casino is emptied. Manic reaches for anything to help him get these guys off. Then he sees a shard of glass from the glass cup.

Manic picks it up and jabs Flying frog in the shoulder and pokes at Nack until he gets off. Manic makes it to his feet and kicks the Flying frog in the face, knocking him down. Nack tries to run but Manic throws another glass cup at him. He looks around and sees the place is trashed.

"Ugh! Okay, what did you want?" Amy turns around and sees the mess "Jesus"

"Oh no, I'm fine. Thanks for asking and or the help, Ames. Really, thanks a lot" Manic wipes away some blood off his lip and the two leave the casino.

They walk down a main road until they hear police sirens blaring, then they duck into a back street. They make their way back to the hotel and rest for the night. By the time the police come knocking at the door the next morning, no one answers so they bust in. They look around but don't see anything except a note that reads "Too Slow, Coppers. Wake up earlier next time"

It's not long before the tournament starts. These past few days I've been going to the gym and running every morning. I feel stronger. Stronger than I've ever been. I should've done this a long time ago instead of wasting my time for the people. Those ungrateful, needy people. I don't need to impress anyone or be any one's "Hero" it's all about what I want, not what they want. That's how it goes. If that makes me an Asshole than fine. I'll let them think what they want. But at the end of it all, It's about me.

This feeling I'm getting, this negative feeling….I like it. A lot. It's all the negative inside that's been building up for years. I feel like the bad in me is coming out. But what it really is, it's Dark. Dark feelings, dark emotions, dark thoughts. Just Darkness. I'm feeling how Shadow feels. No one cares, but they actually do. It's just me who doesn't. and the power I have. I don't think there's not a single Mobian who can stop me. Nobody, Nothing can.

I'm sitting here in an abandoned warehouse staring at the Sun rise thinking of all of this. It's really my only escape from what's going on. One side of me feels like taking a chance and leaving. Even if that's my life. But the other side is telling me to stay here awhile, kick back and enjoy this power. So I listen to my "Dark side" and stay here. Who cares if I become the most hated Mobian on this Planet. At least I'm the strongest.

The gang gets back on the highway and toward the next city. Manic fools with the radio until he hears something that catches his attention.

"…And last night's attack was nothing short of barbaric. No one was hurt except a few Men from The Destructix Gang. It's said that only one single Mobian did the damage. A green, spiky haired Hedgehog believed to be the brother of the former hero Sonic the hedgehog…"

"Ha! You guys here that?! I'm on the news!" Manic said cheerfully "Spot lights on me, now! Haha!"

"…and a message from the members has been sent: We're taking Green boy's head next time…"

Manic's eyes opened wide. He shut off the radio and he laid back in his seat.

"Oh yeah, spotlights really on you" Amy said, laying down on the back seats.

Tails drove down the wet road, looking around the street in case more goons go for an attack. They were nearing Silver Valley, but Tails was hesitant to stop in.

"Do you wanna stay here?" Tails asked Manic

"…Nah, we caused enough trouble there, lets just keep going" Manic answered quickly

"Yeah" Tails sped past the off ramp and kept going down the highway.

"what?" Amy said "what did you guys-"

"It's a long story, Amy" Manic said "Don't worry about it"

Amy gave Manic a confused look, then went back to sleep. They were halfway there, but they know there are Road blocks in their path.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know what made me do it, but this morning when I went for an early run, I decided to make a run for it. And I made it far, in fact I was far away from Rogue county. On the country side, by a farm. I forgot how peaceful things were out here. I glanced at the grass, the threes the sun shine. I think that's what got me. In a flash that was all gone.

I was face down in the grass and an entire biker gang had surrounded me. it was that damn Lynx. They shackled me and took turns throwing in shots. Revenge for the other night. They waited until a big black shuttle bus came, then they threw me in.

I laid on the floor, bleeding from my nose. The big guy, Sleuth, kicked me and told me to move. He was one of the worst criminals to be on the wrong side of. Second only to Scourge. This guy could rip Arm's off your body and beat you with it. His strength is scary… to most. Not me.

Finally we got to the Blood house. I was cheered by the crowd as I was pulled to the back and to the office. I said nothing as Roman started to lecture me as if this were middle school. As if I was the student and he was the principle. It took a good shot to my already busted up nose to wake me from day dreaming.

The Eagle told me he had something for me he'd been saving. Sleuth held up this long metal rod with a collar on one end. a damn shock collar? Really? Boring I said to Roman's face. Sleuth pushed a button and spikes popped out around the entire body, but not the collar.

It took the whole room to keep me down while Roman put this collar thing on me. He pushed down hard on the metal rod, causing the spikes to go right into my back. I tried to block out the pain as much as I could, but it was too much. The Metal rod stuck right into my spine and the collar was locked into place, tight around my throat. Breathing was hard now. The Collar tore through my shirt and I had blood dripping down my back. I only imagined how hard it would be to sleep. I gave the whole room a grin, then stuck them the middle finger as a thank you.

It's for my own good, Roman says. We can't have you running away. Not this close to the tournament. I nod, itching at the collar, then I tried to pull it off. Roman quickly pulled a small detonator and said I shouldn't do that. The long rod that was stuck in my back was now attached to my spine. And at a moments notice it could go off. It's supposed to fry up my spine until I croak, or until the bones in my back are ashes. Tiny needles that will burn up in my back basically. Am I scared? Nope. This only pisses me off.

Finally they sent me off. One last warning to think before I do anything. I stick them the finger again and walk away. They think pain will stop me and follow their rules. It'll stop me, but not for long. Only reason why I'm still sticking around is I don't want these guys killing everybody back home. I still have compassion, just not much. I go on back to my small safe house. The tournament only a few short days away. And I'm ready.

"how much farther we got to go?" Manic asks, eating a bag of chips.

"Not much longer, I'd say one more day and we should be there" Tails answered. The rain was calming down, but it was still wet out everywhere. The roads still damp, and the air was humid.

"When do you think they're coming to get us?" Manic takes another handful of chips.

"Not sure. Hopefully soon" Manic looks at Tails with a confused look "Why's that?"

"Because I want to take these guys out as quick as possible and get them out of the way" Tails looks at Manic, then looks back at the road.

"Listen, I've gotta get the tournament started tonight" Roman says, talking to someone on the phone "Why? because my main star might jump ship on us. Yeah, I'm talking bout Sonic. okay, great. I'll round up the boys, you get the cameras rolling and broadcast it everywhere. No, It's not a pay per view. It's free network T.V. yes. Okay, in 4 hours, be ready. yes. You have a great night as well, sir"

Roman stands up from his seat and walks out of his office. Jet and the Rogues follow behind.

"Guys, Round up the participants. It's show time"

Word gets spread about the airing of this tournament fast and soon everyone is either packed inside where it takes place or at home waiting for the start. Jet and Wave go around getting the fighters from the gym their training at. Just before Storm leaves, Roman stops him.

"You, my friend are the lucky one. Since you were the only one to beat Sonic in a race, I'm granting you permission to take him apart in the Tournament. Make sure he doesn't walk away"

Storm nods and goes inside the Blood house. The venue for the tournament is inside the Club. a large open pit area. All concrete. No stairs to get out, only one doorway to the locker room. It's surrounded by tall 12 feet walls with razor wire on the top to make sure no one tries to climb out. Roman gets his crew to place weapons inside to make things interesting. Finally Jet finds Sonic Sitting in the abandoned Warehouse. The hawk goes in to tell him the good news.

"Hey Hedgehog" Jet calls out, he sees Sonic sitting on a wooden support beam near the top of the warehouse.

"Yeah?" Sonic looks down.

"Tournament starts in 3 hours. Might wanna get ready"

Sonic stands up, still looking down at the hawk. The hedgehog climbs off the support beam and onto a platform.

"I've been ready since day 1"

Jet sees Sonic run out of the window and then he was gone. Jet looks down at a puddle and smirks.

"Lets hope so, Hedgehog"


	7. Chapter 7

It's go time. I make my way down to the blood house. I never knew about the fight pit until tonight. Sure, I still have 2 and a half hours until the show starts, but I'm really needing a warm up match. I ask roman for one against anybody, but he tells me save it for the show. So I head to the back. I find the guys I'm going to be throwing fists with. They all look small, but then again, so do I. then I see him. Storm.

"Looks like we'll meet up in there, huh big boy?" I tell him. he smirks "If you even get that far" I stare that fat Albatross in his squinted eyes "What?" he asks "You are the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my damn life. Never got a chance to tell ya. Till now" I walk away getting the last laugh. I hear Roman say Wait till the fight, Storm. I imagine The Eagle holding Storm back from Coming towards me. I walk from the upper level of the club to the lower level where the locker room is. I find lots of old rusty dumbbells sitting around, so I pick one up.

"Showtime in 1 hour, guys" Roman says over a loud speaker system. I continue to curl these rusty things. I feel a pump hit me. the more I curl, the more intense this pump is. This must be what all those jacked up muscle heads feel like every day at the gym. I figure I'm gonna need for the tournament.

30 minutes left till the opening match. I can't curl anymore. I start doing push ups. I stop at 50 for a short break, then keep going. 100, 150, 200, 300. then I can't do anymore. 5 minutes. My heart starts to beat fast. Just as I wrap white hockey tape around my hands, I see him.

Sleuth dogg walks by me, picks up a barbell about 250 pounds and starts to curl that with both hands. It looked so easy. And that's what I'm in for. I hear my name called on a microphone, so I make my way out into the pit. Just before the door, me and Sleuth glare at each other. Neither looking away.

Finally I get out there and the crowd cheers me. I see myself on a large T.V. I look like a street bum. Dirty torn up blue jeans, ripped up grey sweater. I decide to take off my sweater. I've got one of my white under shirts that looks un touched for how clean it was. The only part of me that's not dirty. The girls start to scream louder as I toss my sweater up towards them. I wait for my opponent.

"And introducing his opponent…ROCKY SANTOS!"

A Pure Red Fox comes out of the tunnel and he gets a moderate cheer from the crowd. Hope this boots your confidence I tell him. He nods away at me, then sticks me the finger. The bell sounds and with one single strike, he's down. You can have this back I say and give him the finger. The crowd cheers louder, then I walk back to the locker room. A camera is now sitting in the locker room and the fighters are being interviewed, until I walk back there.

The whole Camera crew flocks me and hits me with question after question. I answer most of them, then I see Sleuth walking up to me. Good luck I tell him as he walks past. He just laughs and keeps going. Finally, I get a break by going to the washroom. Even in there, a T.V is hanging from the ceiling. I see Sleuth take apart an equally tall and thick Bear. It was over after the first bell, just like my match.

After the next few matches, it's my next one. I come out that tunnel again, another big roar from the crowd, and I wave to everybody. I look up at Roman on the mic to hear who my next opponent is.

"and introducing…. SID THE RIPPER!"

Roman screaming the fighters names is really pissing me off. His voice in gerneral just makes me mad. So I wait for this "Sid" to come out. And who do I see? The very same Grey Echidna I ran into a few days back. I guess he's really popular because the crowd loves this guy as much as me.

We stand off. He extends his hand to shake. I hesitate incase he pulls me in to strike. But then I shake his hand. This guy was tall. As big as Sleuth, not as muscular but he had a bit on him. but I know it's go time. So I put my hands up and go in.

He hits me twice with his left hand, right in my busted up nose. I ignore the pain and try a right hand, but he catches it and hits me with my own fist. I kick his left leg and he completely fell down. I waited for him to get up then we stared at each other.

The crowd cheered. They like this show of respect. I tried to trip him again but this time he caught my leg so I punched him in the nose. I saw blood drip down, he let go and I pounced. I threw my right, then left hand. A kick to the gut and big shot to his chin to end it. The crowd roared away and I looked down at Sid. He was so far my biggest challenge.

I reached over and extended my hand to him. He grabbed it and I picked him up off the cold concrete. We shook hands again, then we waved to the crowd. We both walked back into the tunnel and into the locker room. The camera crew asked up millions of questions. I went to the washroom to sit down because I knew I wasn't gonna get a break out there.

Don't be going queer on us, boys I hear from the locker room. I turn around and see Sleuth laughing away at the tunnel door. I let it go and sit down in the washroom.

"I knew you were one of us" a voice called to me. That voice was so familiar, I swear I knew it, but I couldn't say who it was. "It was only a matter of time" there it was again. Who was this? I wanted to know.

'…Thank you for joining us for the opening rounds of the first ever Rogue County Tournament. Make sure to tune in tomorrow night at 8 pm for the final rounds" Roman's annoying voice sounded from the T.V and I saw the Eagle Raise Sleuth's Hand in victory. Then the show was over. Just like that. The Mobians in the Blood house started to leave the club. I think I was the only one left in the pit. Finally I came up to leave.

"Tonight was a huge success thanks to this man" I hear Roman say. Since I'm coming up the stairs, I believe he's talking about me. that is until I hear Sleuth's name called. I knew he wasn't going to thank me in any way. I'm his most popular fighter but I'm not even mentioned in his little speech. After, I go up to the Eagle and ask him is there even a prize if I win? And he said of course there is. I ask him what it is. He's hesitant, then he tells me it's my freedom. He only needs me for his little T.V show and then I can go back to roaming the lands.

I have every right now to believe him but for some reason I take his word for it. He might actually let me go. Then I'm free to do….. what I did before. Thinking about it, what I did was look for anywhere to spend the night and keep going. I don't want to go back to camping out in trucks, dumpsters and outside. I leave the Blood house with the question.

_What __**do**__ I want?_


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up early, do my daily run and head to the gym. Just like everyday. Tonight was freedom night. I get to leave. with that in mind, I really work harder to strengthen myself to overcome the giants. Storm and Sleuth. And of course, who do I see walk in the gym? Surprise.

"It'd be a shame if you got injured before the semi finals" Sleuth spits out, talking to me from across the place. Everybody in their looks at me.

By everybody I mean the old Hedgehog training some young Hedgehog, and three other Bears at the water fountain. I would've dropped him right there, but Sid came up and told Doggy Dog to get the hell outta here. Before they walked out, Storm threw up his fat middle finger as a friendly gesture. I went back to lift the heaviest things I could see.

3 o'clock comes by, I leave the Gym fully sore from head to toe. I worked pretty damn good this morning. As I'm walking around the streets, I hear several screams, and my immediate reaction was to see what it was, but then I thought about it. Thought 'Why should I help them?' and I kept walking. The screams got louder, so I ran the opposite way. Who cares about these people? I don't.

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Manic asked, chugging a bottle of pop. Amy had the wheel and Tails was laying down in the back seats. Amy looked at the GPS on the dashboard.

"Yeah, just about. Another 4 miles. Less than an hour away, now" Amy looked up at the massive traffic in front of her. After a further look, she sees blue and red sirens.

"Do you think they'll say anything about the one missing tire?" Amy looked over at Manic.

"Yeah. They bust kids like us for stupid reasons like that. We gotta get a new one"

"Okay, I'll just turn around. Looks like we're not getting there for awhile" Amy turned the car around and headed off back the opposite way.

* * *

Roman paced around his office, waiting for a machine to finish counting his money. A bell sounded and the Eagle looked at a small screen. $3000. this was the earnings from last nights first rounds of the tournament. He laughed while a few static Bots and Collin waited in his office. Roman handed Collin a wad of money and sent him off. In a few hours the semi rounds and finals take place. Roman couldn't wait.

* * *

I lay down on my small mattress and turn on my T.V. the bed isn't anything comfy but it's better than the street. I flip through some local channels, then the news for Rogue and Starlight county comes up.

"One dead" I read in captions. "…after a brawl down the street from Shotgun Fitness club (The Gym I went to) one Mobian has been beaten to death. 21 year old Sid "The Ripper" Jones was confirmed Dead at the scene. Witnesses say Sonic the hedgehog was present in an altercation inside the gym, but was not seen after…"

These Mobians are already quick to put some of this on me. how was I supposed to know this was gonna happen? I didn't. I feel bad for Sid's friends and family, but things like that happen when you get in someone's business. Even if he was defending me, I didn't need it. But I'll get them back tonight.

I wait another hour before the I head down to the Blood house, ready to go. The camera crew sets up and the place starts to fill up fast. I push past everyone in my way, go to the bar and look for Storm or Sleuth. I find Dog boy and grab a hold of the collar of his shirt.

"He didn't deserve that. You know he didn't" I look him in the eyes, and he smiles.

The Static Bots pull me away from him and I spit at him. I get pulled out of the room, and down some stairs. Then I see that they're taking me down to the locker room. I pull away from them and sit on a bench. I'm first in the pit with some Tall Hedgehog with an attitude.

I walk through the little tunnel, Roman announces my name but everything sounds muffled to me. I'm so enraged. Next thing I know, the bell sounds and I'm already on the ground with the brown hedgehog trying to lock in some submission move.

I shake off the anger and get back into this. I push him off to my left, I get up and jump into a backflip. I see the crowd go upside down, and I see the hedgehog get on one knee and look up. As I land, my foot hits the guy in the forehead and he's out. The crowd roars and cheers. Drinks go flying my way and the mobians go crazy. I don't wave, don't look at them, just walk back in the locker room.

"Nice kick. You try that on me, I'll break those legs" Storm says as I walk past him. I turn around and sock him a good one in that stupid beak of his. He recoils to the back wall in shock. I stay there, waiting for the attack.

The camera crew catches all of this, and I smile into the camera, then spit out some blood. I lock myself in the washroom and watch Sleuth and Storm dominate their matches.

Storm walks through the tunnel and into the locker room. I stand their and he bumps into me. I point to my chin and tell him Free hit. He stands back, loading up the punch, and I'm waiting to duck the shot and jump on him. the pain doesn't come to my chin, but lower. I feel a foot kick me in the nut from behind and I hit the floor. Once I look up, I see Sleuth laughing. And what's next? It's my turn to fight again.

Me and Storm in the semi finals. He's already out there gloating away. Roman calls my name, but I don't come out. I can't even get up. he calls my name again, but I still no show. He warns me if I don't come out in 10 seconds, I forfeit the match. I find the strength to get up and walk into the pit. Storm's face goes from happy to angry. I limp over and get in his face. We standoff for almost 2 minutes, then the bell sounds. It's on.

He goes for a punch that I easily duck and I kick him hard in the gut, sending him back into a wall. I elbow him, but he blocks the second one and pushes me back. He runs at me, but I move to the side and he runs into a metal beam. He leans over and picks up a wooden 2 by 4. he swings and I duck every shot. Finally, he pulls it back for a hard strike, so it's my chance to attack. I knee him in the face, he drops the board and I push him down the tunnel to the locker room.

"Look out! There coming back here!" a cameraman says. Storm rolls into the locker room and I get on top of him and start to give him my hardest punches.

He pushes me off and I let him get up. the camera is still rolling as me and Storm face off. Then I spin kick him in the chest, making him fly back into a locker. I smash a metal door off his face and give him another knee to the gut. He hooks his big arms around me and locks me in a bear hug. One of my arms are stuck in his grip, so I only have one free arm. I hold onto an open locker so he can't throw me anywhere.

I push his shoulder away from me, creating some space so I can slip away. I slide under his arms and jump up into a knee to the beak, this time knocking him down. i lean against a wall to catch my breath, but Storm gets up to one knee, so this fight isn't over yet. He stands in front of the washroom door, then I get an idea. I run full speed at him, jump up and put up both knees. As soon as I hit him, we both crash through the door and break it in half. I get back up quick, and he's out for the count.

"Your winner by knockout….Sonic the hedgehog.."

I could tell Roman had a hard time saying that. I looked at the T.V screen on the wall, then look at Storm and spit at him.

"The next Semi final match is Sleuth Dog versus Keith Daggermouth"

I can only hope Sleuth loses but I know Keith is done. So I go upstairs and go to the bar. I watch on a big screen Sleuth take this guy apart. Then he wins.

"I've got a surprise for the two finalists tonight"

Wonder what that could mean. but by the end of the night, I'm gonna get Sleuth back for killing Sid.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy goes to an auto body shop and buys an new tire. Manic gets out of his set and picks up the tire from the shop. By hand, He unscrews the bolts from the shot up tire, takes off the metal rim and picks up the brand new tire. He asks one of the mechanics to borrow a tire drill and he drills the bolts back on this new tire. He breathes heavily, then one of the mechanics speaks.

"You know, kid. We could've done that for free" Manic looks over at the mechanic.

"Oh, it's okay. He needs all the work he can handle. He doesn't know it, but he's out of shape" Amy says, all the mechanics laugh. Manic looks back at the tire.

"But I gotta say, that was a pretty damn good job. You should get into mechanics, kid"

Manic walks over to a desk inside the body shop, wipes the grease off his hands with a dirty rag and walks back to the car.

"I am" Manic shuts the door and Amy starts the car, then drives away.

The three get back on the highway and soon find themselves at the traffic stop. The closer they get, the more Amy gets nervous. Finally, the police I.D Amy and Manic.

"Amy Rose and Manic the hedgehog. It's good seeing heroes like you guys around these parts" the officer says, passing back their I.D.s

"No, it's you guys who are the real heroes, sir" Manic says, putting his I.D away.

"You two together now? What's the deal?" Amy and Manic look at each other "Um, well-"

"Yeah. She can't stand to be away from me. I gotta go everywhere with her. You know how it is" Manic smiles, looks at Amy, and she laughs.

"Well, you two have a good night"

"you too, sir" Amy rolls up her window and drives. She leans over and punches Manic in the gut.

"You ever say that again and it's the hammer next time, got me?!" Amy stares at Manic.

"Yeah, I got it. Haha! You see his face after that?"

"Just shut up. please"

"Fine"

Manic looks out his window and sees a big blue sign that reads "Rogue County 2 miles". A rustling noise scares the two so they look back and see Tails sit up.

"I Miss anything?" The fox yawns.

"Yeah, me and Amy are going on a romantic vacation, bro"

"Tails, take the wheel!" Amy screams, jumping out of her seat. Tails lens over her seat and grabs the wheel while Amy punches Manic franticly. The car swerved on the road, making the police use their sirens to stop the car. Manic reaches over and steps on the brakes. The same police officer gets out of his car and comes over to the drivers window. He looks in to see Amy on top of Manic in his seat.

"Sorry bout that sir. What can I say, she can't keep her hands off me" Amy digs her nails into Manic's thigh and gets off him and into the drives seat.

"Well, you two will have to wait until you get to a hotel room. You have a good night" the officer walks back to his police cruiser and drives off. Amy drives the other way and kicks Manic in his leg.

"I will stop this car next time" Amy doesn't look away from the road, Manic laughs

"Hey, I'm bleeding now" Amy looks over at his thigh. Blood stains his blue jeans.

"Good. Hope it hurts"

"It does. But you gotta admit I just saved us with my quick thinking. And that was a good cover up. right Tails?" Manic looks back and high fives the Fox

"Yeah, it was. And it was funny"

"Shut up, both of you" the car gets silent for a couple minutes. "It was a good cover up" Amy says as she leans over and turns on the radio.

* * *

I am told to come outside and meet up Sleuth and Roman. They invite me to the top of the building. The roof of the Blood House. One by one we climb the ladder and then it's just us three.

"Welcome to the final Match in the first ever Rogue County Fighting Tournament. Our two finalists are ready to lay it all down. first, to my right, we've got the Dog out for blood, and a fat money payout prize, Sleuth Dog!. And to my left, we've got the outsider. The hero turned street fighter. Sonic the hedgehog!"

I swear I wanted to punch Roman right now for how annoying he was on that damn microphone. But I didn't take my eyes off of Sleuth.

"So the big surprise was you took us out of that hot, grimy fight pit and out in the open fresh air?" I glance at Roman.

"Not just that" The Eagle walks away from us and to the ladder. He climbs down and huddles with his dumb security on the ground. We both walk to the edge and look down at Roman.

"You see boys, it's all about ratings here. I need excitement for ratings. For this special occasion I needed to really bump up the excitement"

I understand the need for more violence, but what does he got planned? I'd like to see this anytime soon. I take a step back from Sleuth because I see him looking at me. as if he wanted to throw me off the building. As soon as I ball my hand into a fist he knows he lost his chance.

"Okay, boys. Get ready to go!" Roman signals to a crew of Static bots on the side ladder.

In a flash, the edges of the roof are set on fire, making it impossible to escape. We both jump back away from the flames. Ohhh is what I hear from the crowd, even they know how dangerous this is.

"Fire?! Roman are you crazy?!" Sleuth roars at the Eagle.

"You wanted in on it, this is what you signed up for, Mr. Dog"

"What's the matter, scared?" I taunt Sleuth. Fear is all I see in his eyes. I get nothing but Silence from him.

"Fight!"


	10. Chapter 10

It's time. Now is my chance to get outta this run down County. And all I've got to do is knock off this giant. I don't fear him as I look in his eyes. I have no fear. Nothing to be afraid of anymore. We stand off, the flames scorching as the temperature gets hotter and hotter. The crowd is silent and wait for the first move. He swings at me, I move. I kick low, he side steps it. I back up and look at the big screen on a building downtown. I can see the size difference between us. I glance at Roman and he signals me to make a move, and that's exactly what I do.

* * *

A big "Starlight County" sign pops as Amy drives into town. The three look out their windows and at the mobians.

"They look normal to me" Manic says, drinking back a large pop bottle. Tails looks back from the passenger set and looks at him.

"What, did you think they looked different?"

"Kinda, I was under the impression everyone here were big bad thugs and all that"

"They're just like us, Manic" Amy looks in her front mirror and at the green hedgehog.

"Well, I can see that"

"Hey" Tails looks out his window again

"What? Amy stops the car. They get in the way of another car and get honked at, so Amy drives into a back alley.

"Look"

The three look up at a large Television screen in a near restaurant and see Sonic and Sleuth. So far, Sonic is losing, taking punches and kicks. He breaks free from Sleuth's headlock and they stand off again. Immediately Amy gets back onto the street and they go to look where this is taking place.

* * *

I look down and notice some blood pouring down from my nose but I ignore it. I'm not winning any style points as I wipe the blood onto my muscle shirt with my right hand. I put both hands up again, ready for round two.

Sleuth lunges for a heavy punch, but I dodge and jab at him, catching him in the chin. He backs up, shakes it off and growls. I smile and run at him.

As he trade punches, the crowd starts to roar with excitement. The sound of them cheering and the impact of flesh really hits my ears. I know I'll lose if I play punch for punch with Sleuth so I stop throwing my fists and duck every incoming shot.

After he catches onto my game, Sleuth grabs at me and traps me in a bear hug. He squeezes tight and lifts me of the ground. I try to block the pain but it's almost impossible not to feel it. He squeezes so tight, I see every vein in his thick arms pop out. I look up at the big screen and I see my face turning purple. It's time to get loose or pass out. Not only would I lose the match, but my freedom.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you know where Sonic the hedgehog is right now?" Amy calls to a passing bear.

"How am I supposed to know?" the bear answers as he walks away.

"Okay, he's no help" Manic gets out the car and stands next to Amy. They look up at another T.V. screen and see Sonic struggling to break free from Sleuth. Tails quickly comes out of the car and comes up to Manic and Amy.

"I know where he is. He's in Rogue County at this place called the Blood House. We gotta go"

And just like that, the three packed up and were off again. They raced through the streets but as they got to the crossing bridge, the traffic doubled up. they were in for a long wait.

* * *

I managed to get my feet to the ground and release some tension, but Sleuth's grip was still tight.. He tried to squeeze harder, but I muscled my way backwards. Soon, we were 1 foot away from the flames. I felt the heat hit me, and his eyes widened. There was that fear again. We just about hit the fire, but then he let go. I got my breath back and he backed up to the middle. I jumped up and hit him with my left knee. He stumbled back, almost hitting the flames, but he caught his balance. Back to where we started.

"It's time to finish this" a voice said. I stopped to see who it was. I saw no one behind me, then I heard it again. "Come on, end this fight" I then knew it was in my head. I quickly glanced at the T.V. screen again, and I could see myself looking around madly. It appeared as if I was talking to myself. Then there was that grip again, but this time, I was upside down.

Sleuth picked me up over his head and held me up. the crowd was in shock, like they knew that something bad was about to happen. I looked around, everyone's face was now upside down, and I couldn't do anything about it. we got closer and closer to those flames. I quickly elbowed the top of Sleuth's head. He let go, I fell to the ground on my feet behind Sleuth and let him turn around to face me.

I hit him with 4 quick elbows, a couple knees and some punches before he knew what was happening. He backed up an inch, then I heard that voice say "Finish it, finish it" over and over. Finish it, finish it, finish it. FINISH IT. the voice got louder and faster, and so did I. punch after punch, I looked at the screen and I was a blur now and Sleuth was convulsing around. I let out a loud scream and hit him with a big knee to his chest.

He tripped backwards and fell right into the flames, his pant leg caught on fire, then he fell off the side of the building. The crowd screamed. I don't know whether it was cheering or screams of terror. I stood in front of the flames, the winner.

"Here's your winner….SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

The Static Bots extinguished the flames both on the roof and on Sleuth. I climbed down the ladder and onto the street. The medics tended to Sleuth and I stood above them. he was screaming in pain. I gave him a final kick to the face that knocked him out for the night and walked away. The Crowd looked shocked, and then started to boo. I didn't care, I was a free Hedgehog. The Collar didn't bother me once in the match, but now it hurt more than ever.

The more the crowd boo'd I madder I got, then I just put up my middle fingers. A camera came up for an interview but I pushed the guy out of my face. I picked up the camera and yelled I don't care what any of you Mobians got to say. I rushed at a Brown hedgehog and pretended to swing at him. he got scared, then I stole his drink. I was so enraged I didn't even know it. I was on fire. At one point the crowd tossed their drinks at me and I kept my middle fingers up. I had the biggest smile on my face the whole time.

Just as I went to walk away from this city forever, Roman came up to me.

"Hey, that was fantastic! The ratings were better than last night, and it's all because of you! I was wondering if you wanted to join us back in Argo Valley and talk about future ideas for…"

His voice drowned out as my eyes were caught by one thing. One thing only. It was them. Amy, Tails and Manic. I didn't want them to see me. See me like this. A heartless animal that could kill with no remorse.

"Yes, lets go. Now" my answer surprised him, but Roman nodded his head and we jumped in a black SUV. The crowd started tossing drinks at the windows, but that didn't surprise me. I was no longer their hero. I was as cold hearted as Roman Victor himself. The Eagle called one of his personal drivers to come here and get going. As we waited, I looked out the window and saw her.

Amy looked up at the big screen and saw me. Everything I did. She had this shocked look on her face. Then the screen showed me jump into the black SUV with Roman. She looked over from her car across the street and our eyes met. I swear I never felt so empty in my life than in that moment. I couldn't hear her because of all the Mobians going crazy, but I saw her mouth the words why.

Why? because I've finally brought out what's been hiding inside me for so long. My Darkness. Roman made sure they couldn't follow us by blocking the roads behind us. I did nothing but put my head down and stared at the floor and thought about what I'd just done.

_ We were gone. And anywhere away from them was all I wanted. I don't want them to see me how I am now. I don't ever want them to. _

THE END


End file.
